


Friend

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, lance - Freeform, lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lance needs a break from the team, he goes out for a party and makes a new friend, Lotor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, please enjoy this ship. Nothing wrong with it, no matter how anit's may say it is. It's fun.

Lance gave an annoying groan as he collectively got yelled at again when he went to try something stupid. 

It wasn’t his fault he wanted to kick the rock like a soccer ball. He just missed home.

How was he supposed to know he’d kick the things so damn hard it would almost take out a city.

“I said I am sorry. I won’t do it again….” Lance pouted. He looked at the comms, seeing how he really messed up this time. “No one got hurt.”

“That’s not the point Lance.” Shiro let out a tired sigh. “Let’s head back to the base, get some R&R.”

Agreements went with Shiro’s orders. All five lions split, leaving Voltron to rest. All five lions made it to the Castle Ship, the Blue Lion being the last to enter, due to the embarrassment of her Paladin.

“Sorry Blue…” Lance gave a frustrated laugh. “I just wanted some fun...maybe next time huh girl?” 

The warm purr he got, Lance knew she wasn’t mad. Infact, she was just as disappointed in not having any fun either.

Blue landed, trotting playfully, joining the other lions. Blue lowered her head, letting Lance out with care. 

“See you later girl!” Lance blew kisses, before making his way to join the other Paladins.

Lance broke into a grin. Hearing as Hunk whined that he was hungry, Keith wanted to par, Pidge wanted to learn more Altean, and Shiro wanted to know more history. 

Lance gave a wide grin, knowing that they wanted to do what they wanted, so Lance could do what he wanted to do.

Go to a party.

****

Lance hummed as he walked his way down the cities streets of the planet the Castle Ship was currently parked on. 

He snuck out.

Lance probably didn’t have to sneak out, but he wanted too. He used to sneak out back when he was home. Sneak out back at the Garrison. The less people knew about what he did on his spare time, the better in his opinion.

He gave a playful sigh, as he looked up at the strange atmosphere above him. The stars were different here. 

Larger, brighter, different colors. 

Lance looked down at the ground, feeling homesickness crawling out of the back of his mind.

He let out a sigh, wondering where he could go and what was open. 

The bright neon green and yellow lights flickered, causing Lance to rise his brows and smile slyly.

Looks like he was going to get a party after all.

****

Lance was surprised at how easily he was able to get in. There was no bodyguard, bouncer or whatever they called the doorman here. It wasn’t like he really was going to buy anything and drink anything, he didn’t have this world's currency.

The flashing lights, the loud music, the crowd dancing and jumping. Lance almost felt like he was back at home, save for it was aliens and not humans. 

A thought struck Lance hard. 

He was the alien.

Laughter escaped from deep within, as he joined into the swaying crowd, falling to the rhythm of the music. It was wonderful, getting lost and not worrying about responsibilities for once. 

Just Lance, having fun. It was then he noticed, someone in the far corner. Hiding within the dark shadows with a lonely look on a beautiful face. In those downcast eyes, he saw a very lonely person. 

Lance quickly moved off the dance floor, making his way over to the lonely soul. He quickly found something to look at with a reflective surface, he wanted to look good.

With a smirk, he made his way over to the long haired beauty and leaned on the wall next to her. He crossed his arms and flashed a flirty smile. 

“Out of all the flashing lights here in the club, you are the brightest among them…” Lance looked cool and collective. The look she gave was that of confusion. “How about you and me blow this night club and enjoy some night air?”

The long hair being, broke into a deep laughter, causing Lance to quickly noticed this alien was not, in fact female.

“I believe you must be mistaken.” The glow in his yellow eyes did seem a bit happier now. “But it is rather endearing to have such wonderful words thrown my way.”

Lance gave a shy smile, before taking a seat next to the elf looking alien, a grin still plastered to his face.

“At least I got you to laugh.” Lance reached his hand out, causing the alien to blink at it with confusion. “The name’s Lance.”

The long, white haired beauty smiled, heaviness still in his eyes as he reached his hand out as well.

“Lotor.” They both clasped hands. “It’s nice to meet you. If you don’t mind, I would like to take you up on your offer on enjoying some night air…that is, if you don’t mind?”

Lance gave a wide grin, causing Lotor to wonder if this was wise or not.

“I don’t mind at all!”

*****

Lance and Lotor walked in silence in the dark streets, in silence because they really didn’t know what to talk about. Lance let his blue eyes glance over, pressing his lips together.

“So...uh...what brings you here? To the planet Ru-Eub.” Lance put his hands in his pockets, looking up at the stars. “Since you don’t look like anyone else on this planet.”

Lotor let his shoulders fall, glancing over at the smaller being. The sad look returned on his face.

“I was trying to enjoy my last day of freedom.” Lotor looked up at the sky above him. “My father was gravely wounded and I must take his place. A position I dearly do not want to have.”

Lance looked down at the ground, feeling sorry he brought up the subject. He could see that Lotor had a lot on his shoulders. He let out a sigh, nudging the man with his elbow.

“I’m sorry about your dad.” Lance let out a sigh, his blue eyes just as heavy as Lotor’s. “But I can understand the responsibility part. You want to do one thing, but forced to do another…”

Lotor nodded at that.

“Is that why you are out here?” Lotor watched as Lance nodded with him. “I guess we both have a destiny we can’t fight huh?”

Lance raised his arms up.

“Yeah, but that’s stuff tomorrow.” He flashed a smile. “For tonight, let's just be idiots and go do something stupid?” 

Lotor blinked.

“I haven’t done something stupid in a while…” He mused over the idea. “What do you have in mind?”

Lance crossed his arms, thinking.

“Well...lets see….”

*****

Lotor glared his yellow eyes at Lance, who was laughing like a madman. Both were covered in green slime.

“You are crazy. I told you not to touch the damn things and what do you do?” Lotor had lost whatever cool he had and was flipping out. “MY HAIR! Do you know how hard...ew..”

Lotor pulled the slimb off his head, the goo sticking to his hands. His light purple face showed disgust. He looked over at the man, seeing that large grin cut that brown face.

“Well you said you hadn’t done something stupid in a while...so…” Lance took off his jacket and started waving the goo off. “ It was fun. That’s all that matters...right?”

Lotor broke into a small laugh. He had to agree with Lance there.

“It was fun.” He looked up at the rising sun that just cracked the dawn. With a heavy sigh, he knew time was almost up. “Thank you Lance. For making this enjoyable.”

Lance too, watched that the sun rise, his blue eyes shining in the light. He gave a sigh, knowing he had to go back soon.

“I guess this is it huh Lotor?” Lance folded the jacket over his arm, shoving his free hand in his pocket. “I’m glad I found a friend.”

Lotor let his eyes widened as he looked over at Lance, his slime covered hair stuck to his face as he broke into a shy smile.

“I haven’t had a friend in a long while.” Lotor stood and looked down at the man. “I am honored to be given that title.”

Lotor reached his hand out, having Lance grab it in return. Both men nodded, before walking their separate ways. As the steps got further away, did Lance turn and call back.

“Just so you know Lotor.” Lance watched as the alien turned to look at him. “You do shine brightest among everyone here.”

Lotor let a slight blush attack his face, turning away and walking away in haste. Lance smiled, walking back towards where he knew the Castle Ship was.

****

Lance walked in, getting strange looks as he was till covered in slime. 

Keith eyed him, not sure what was going on.

“What happened to you?” He gave a sick look, not wanting to touch what Lance had. “And when did you leave?”

Shiro crossed his arms, Lance just pouted.

“What? I wanted to go out and I did? I didn’t think I needed permission to go out.” Lance muttered, leaving Shiro to sigh at that action and let it go.

Pidge looked up from her book, blinking.

“So what did you do?” She closed the book, watching as Lance smiled at her.

“I went out on an awesome date, with a drop dead gorgeous Alien.” He cracked out, before letting the door shut behind, leaving the three shocked Paladin’s behind. His blue eyes fell onto Hunk who was walking down the hallway, over hearing Lance’s words.

“Nice. A date huh?” Hunk smiled. “What she looked like?”

Lance let out a sly smile.

“I’ll tell you about it later my man.” Lance walked away, making his way down to the shower room.

****

“Tell me Lance…” Lotor held the blade to the Blue Paladin’s neck. “Do I still shine?”

Lotor pinned Lance down with his knee, blood pooling around the wound on Lance’s shoulder where he was slashed. The smile was sharp and cold. 

Lance glared up, anger more than fear in his eyes.

“Yeah, you do.” Lance smiled up from the ground. “Because I still see you as my friend.” 

Lotor froze, confusion swam as the thought. He gritted his teeth as he pulled the blade away from Lance’s neck. He reached his hand down and smiled when Lance took it.

Lance held back the look of pain on his face, as Lotor pulled him up. He gave a shaky sigh as he let his shoulder’s fall a bit. Lotor turned away, leaving the bleeding Paladin be.

“It’s best you leave now.” Lotor spoke softly. “It was fun….”

Lotor made sure there was distance between the two, before stopping when he heard Lance’s characteristic laugh.

“Doesn’t change a thing.” Lance turned away, limping out the door. “Next time Lotor. Let’s have another walk under the stars again.”

Lotor laughed, watching as the Paladin vanished from his sight.

****

Lotor sat heavily, escaping Haggar was a lot more problematic than he thought it would be. He cracked a smile, hearing a voice of a friend.

“Hey there Beautiful. Been here long?” Lance cracked, placing a cup down in front of the man and sitting next to him, pushing him along the way to move. “ So, how’dem responsibilities going?”

The Galra Prince broke into a fit of laughter with the Blue Paladin.

His friend.

***  
END  
***


End file.
